User talk:Steph.Palmer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Olympic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Olympics page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin Rights Hey Steph, It is good to see that there are some talented new editors making their way over to Olympic Wiki. As you may or may not have noticed, I have been relatively inactive here since a month or so after the Winter Games due to other time constraints. I, however, have been considering coming back and doing some more work as my schedule opens up and the London games approach. I would be happy to grant you administrator rights so that you may help improve what we have so far. In addition, I think that some more significant inter-wiki activity would be in order, maybe even a possible merge in the near future. Looking forward to seeing you around and I hope that you make good use of your Administrator status! - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 23:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Future Plans for the Wiki I would like to start by saying that I really like what you have done with the main page! It creates an air of excitement surrounding the upcoming games that I noticed as soon as I pulled it up. I appreciate the work that you have done on it. As for your comments on a possible wiki merge in the future, I understand where you are coming from. However, coming from a wiki user myself, I include accessibility among my top components of any good wiki. If I find that the information that I am looking for is spread out over a variety of different places, I am more likely to just try and find another source that is easier to use. Given that, it is my opinion that the best way to proceed would be one of two options. One, merge the wikis and include all future Olympic info here, a monumental task that would require a large number of editors that are dedicated to the subject matter and the quality of the end result. Two, continue to keep the wikis separate and individually link all of the relevant pages here to the London 2010 wiki and provide most of the in depth information there. That would be a little easier, but would likely discourage readers of both info sources. In any case, I would be interested in hearing what you have to say so get back to me at your earliest convenience. Thanks! - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 22:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Later Note: I had a thought just after I left this message. A good way to determine the community's consensus about a possible merge would be to put up a pole on both wikis, inviting readers and editors alike to choose which option they would prefer. Let me know what you think! - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 22:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC) your irritating page template I just tried to correct the Chris Hoy page by changing the word "created" to "dubbed" for the Knight Bachelor designation that Chris recieved from the Queen and was told that I could not, because of your filters ... what the heck?? 00:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, thanks for sharing your issues. Did you receive an error message about the filters? If so, what did it say? I will look into what the problem may be, and could use a little more information. In the meantime, I was able to change it for you. BTW, is "dubbed" the correct convention for receipt of that honor instead of "created"? Thanks for your help with the wiki! Steph.Palmer 00:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) This is irritating me... Can you add the edit bar normaly above new pages to every edit? Without it, I cant really add pictures, or templates for that matter, or a lot of stuff. If you would, it would make editing loads easier. Thanks, Swordman97 18:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC)